The present invention relates to lid applying devices for containers and, more particularly, to devices for applying an stretchable lid to the upper end of a container.
Presently various types of lids or caps are employed on containers for liquids and the like, and it is a requirement that such lids be able to be placed upon the container rapidly and effect a reasonably good seal about the upper end of the container. To provide such lids at relatively low cost, synthetic resins are widely employed to provide preformed lids with transverse walls and depending sidewalls which will deform about a lip at the upper end of the container as they are pressed downwardly. Generally, the synthetic resins employed for such lids comprise polystyrene, polyethylene and polyprpylene, and they are responsible for a great deal of the contamination of our seashore and parks since they do not readily degrade. Moreover, the relatively rigid nature of the synthetic resin lids limits the amount of deformation which can be effected so that the seal is not always so effective as would be desired. As a result, impacts upon the container frequently will cause the lids to jump off the tops of the containers and cause spillage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel machine for applying elastomeric lids to the open tops of containers.
It is also an object to provide such a machine which may be operated automatically or semi-automatically to rapidly place such lids on the tops of the containers.
Another object is to provide such a machine which may be fabricated readily and economically from durable parts so that it may be utilized even in relatively small food dispensing establishments.
Yet another object is to provide a novel method for effecting the placement of such elastomeric lids upon the open ends of containers.